


Fate's Bitch

by ellipsisthegreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never HATED Seifer, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Bitch

_**DISCLAIMER:** Kingdom Hearts and everything affiliated with it belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. All I own is the plot…_

 _ **Theme:** 80\. Jewelry_

" _And when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately and ask her out because she'll most likely agree…" –Relient K, 'Mood Rings'_

I never _hated_ Seifer, you know.

Wow, that is a really fucking awful way to start something. Let me try again:

The name is Hayner Neil. Seventeen years of age, born and raised in Twilight Town, best friend of Roxas O'Callaghan, and friends with Pence whose-last-name-I-can't-spell-but-which-may-or-may-not-start-with-an-F (I can only spell Roxas' because he beat it into my head so many times) and Olette Jenkins. Also, I'm known all throughout our little town as being worst rivals with a boy named Seifer Almasy.

You got it—that's the guy I mentioned in the first sentence.

Seifer and I weren't always rivals. In fact, back before high school we were best friends; but no one really remembers that. Hatred is easier and more fun to remember, I guess.

Anyhow, we used to be friends. We met when we were in preschool, when Seifer helped me run off some bullies who were giving me a hard time. Even though he was a year older than me, we were inseparable from that point on. We played pranks on people who deserved it, saved kids who couldn't save themselves from said deserving people, and just generally made nuisances of ourselves to anyone who didn't meet our standards of who didn't deserve an ass-kicking.

Then came the summer before ninth grade (tenth grade for Seifer).

I'd realized sometime during eighth grade: I like boys. That is to say, I'm completely and utterly gay (my apologies for the unintentional and horrible rhyme). A homosexual, an ass bandit, a fairy, a shirt lifter (God bless the British and their fucking awesome ways of phrasing shit), a queer, and just about any other name you can think of to call someone who always has and always will think of girls as gross, and of boys as mind-blowing sex on legs.

I wasn't sure how to tell my best friend about it; we'd never kept any secrets from each other before, but this was a _big_ secret. Life-altering, even.

Unfortunately, while I was trying to think of a way to break it to him, I came to another realization: my best friend was the closest thing to a god that I'd ever seen. He was kind of an early bloomer, and filled out _really nicely_. He developed lean-but-not-bulging muscles all over, shot up another foot and a half so he was finally proportional to the gangly limbs of his youth, and grew into a strong, sharp and ridiculously sexy face that really shouldn't have been allowed on a mortal.

So, stupid as I was, I did what lots of teens do when they develop 'feelings' for someone else: I avoided my crush as much as possible.

Seifer was understandably hurt and confused by my sudden abandonment of him, so he reacted the only way he knew how: he got royally pissed off.

Things went downhill from there, and by the time ninth grade started up we had become the bitter rivals that everyone knows us as being. I still like him—I would even venture to say that I love him—but I think he really does hate me. I've reluctantly come to terms with that, even though it still kind of hurts. I brought it on myself, after all.

So I'll bet you're wondering why I'm telling you this, right? What's this got to do with the story I'm about to tell you?

Mostly it was just a bit of a history lesson, so you aren't too surprised with what comes next.

After all, Lady Fate has a way of shaking things up when we get too comfortable with the status quo.

Her way of shaking things up in this case was the revival of an old fad: mood rings.

Okay, it's more like mood _jewelry_ , really. Rings, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, nose rings…even nipple rings (though I think that having it hidden under your shirt sort of defeats the purpose of mood jewelry, but maybe I'm just missing something)!

I, personally, didn't think it was a huge deal. Mood rings were from way back when, right? Who cares what you're feeling at any given moment—if you don't know you're an idiot, and if you want someone else to know you can just fucking tell them. It's not rocket science.

But these 'new' mood rings (mood jewelry, I mean) weren't quite like the old ones. Instead of just using your temperature and blood pressure to determine your mood, they used a spell. Don't ask me what the spell was, because I honestly don't give a shit. Besides that, telling the masses the spell would sort of make the jewelry obsolete, so of course I don't know it. I do know that the spell only effected the person wearing the jewelry, so it didn't change color when someone else touched it like 'old' mood stuff did.

Anyhow, I usually try to distance myself from the latest fads and fashions (Olette's told me time and time again that camouflage is _sooo_ out of fashion), but this time I kind of got swept up in it.

By Olette, of course.

Not that she gave me the necklace because of any sort of romantic feelings or anything (Olette is the one and only person who knows I'm gay, and that's just because the girl has the most uncanny gaydar in the history of all mankind), she just likes to give her friends presents. Which is good for her friends, even though she does tend to forget our actual birthdays. Go figure, right?

And the necklace she gave me was actually really thoughtful, which is why I wasn't just wearing it to spare her feelings. It was just a struggle bat on a silver chain, but since I'm kind of a Struggle-nut…yeah. Thoughtful. The bat itself was the part that changed color with my mood, which was also pretty cool, especially since it generally stayed at red (excited, energized, adventurous). Red happens to be one of my favorite colors, you see.

I was careful to slip it under my shirt when Seifer was around so no one would see it change to dark blue (love, passion, romance), but Olette still caught sight of it one day before I could hide it away. Damn girl is _good_ at finding that sort of thing out.

Luckily for me Olette is nothing if not understanding, so she just gave me an alarmingly knowing smile and was careful to warn me if she saw Seifer approaching before I did.

I do love that girl. Might not be _in love_ with her (you have no idea how many people think that), but I do love her.

I thought I was safe. Mood thing or not, I'd been able to hide it from him for _this_ long, so why not a little while longer?

But…well, let's just say that Fate's a dog, and I'm her favorite bitch.

(PAGEBREAK,Y'KNOW?)

"Hayner."

"So then I turned to the guy and said—"

" _Hayner_!"

"What, Olette?" I turned to her, slightly annoyed that she had interrupted me mid-story.

She started to point, but there was really no reason for that as the source of her interruption had already shoved me into my locker.

"What the fuck?!" I demanded, rubbing my sore shoulder as I turned on my attacker.

Oh, shit.

"You know, chickenwuss, I've been hearing a lot about some 'awesome' necklace you got from your lame girlfriend." Seifer said, smirking at me. "But I haven't gotten to see it yet, so I thought that maybe they were just weird rumors. And then I saw you hiding it when you saw me coming the other day, and I thought, 'now what could that little chickenwuss's mood ring be saying that's got him _hiding_ the fucking thing?'" He arched an eyebrow at me in a way that I couldn't help but think was damn sexy. "So let's see it, lamer."

I glared at him, hoping to whatever god was out there that my blush wasn't as deep as it felt.

"You scared of me or something?" He asked as his smirk widened. "Trust me, lamer, I already know that."

"Go to hell." I snarled, trying to push past him. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into the locker again, hands on either side of me to show that he wasn't going to let me pass. Not to sound masochistic (Olette just explained this word to me the other day) or anything, but it was kind of hot.

"Don't leave me hanging now, chickenwuss." He said, then cocked his head to one side and let his eyes slide down my face to the chain hanging around my neck. "Dark blue." He called over his shoulder.

Fuu, who was standing off to one side, scanned a piece of paper in her hands, her one visible eyebrow slowly rising at whatever she saw.

"Well? What's it say?" Seifer asked, looking back at her.

"Just back off, Seifer." Olette said softly as she shook her head almost imperceptibly at Fuu.

"I wanna know what it means, and I'll find out whether Fuu tells me now or I have to read it myself later." Seifer said. "Fuu?"

Fuu stared at us for a moment more before finally speaking. "Love."

The entire hallway—even students and teachers who were determined to ignore us and keep walking—froze as her word, spoken softly but somehow loud enough to pierce through even the loudest yell, rang out in the air.

Someone whispered, and their whisper was followed by more and more as the rumor mill started spreading the news.

Seifer looked at me, a very strange and very unfamiliar glint in his eyes even though his face was eerily blank.

"Is that so?" He mused.

"Would you just let me go?" I asked quietly, lowering my gaze. I couldn't look at him anymore.

"How long?" He asked.

I didn't answer, surprised and a little angry that he was asking. Didn't he have enough shit to tease me about already without digging for more? Couldn't he just leave me alone for once?

"How about this: I'll say what I think is going on here, and you nod your head yes or no." He said.

I kept quiet.

"I think all of this started when you were just out of middle school, right?"

Hesitantly, with tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, I nodded.

"That's why you started avoiding me."

A nod. I clenched my eyes shut in a futile effort to hold the tears back.

"And you're an idiot, which is why you didn't notice that I fell in love with you when I was thirteen."

Another n—

"Wait, what?" My eyes snapped open and I looked up at him.

He was smirking again. "And since then you've had your head too far up your ass to realize that the only reason I've kept fighting with you for this long is because I'd rather get bad attention from you than none at all."

I sucked in a breath and held it without noticing what I was doing. I was more focused on the way my heart had started beating so loudly that I was sure the entire school could hear it.

"You're a real dumbass, you know that?" He asked with a light chuckle, shaking his head disappointedly.

"Oh, shut the fuck up." I said, my voice oddly breathy, then grabbed his collar and pulled him into a rough kiss that cut off that damn husky laugh of his.

"Finally." I vaguely heard Fuu say.

And as he started kissing me back, both of us ignoring the mixed reactions of the crowd (Olette and Fuu were among the few that cheered), I realized something:

Fate isn't a dog. She's an angel.

(Also, I'll be her bitch anytime if the outcome is always like this.)

THE END


End file.
